<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasy by NYWCgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161597">Fantasy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl'>NYWCgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writer's month 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MacGyver (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Milking, Restraints, Sexual Fantasy, ponyplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Mac and Jack are getting to know each other better, Mac wants to know what fantasies Jack has. But is Jack ready to tell?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Dalton &amp; Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>writer's month 2020 [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is a timestamp in ‘The Phoenix’ story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘So tell me, what is it you desire?’</p><p>Jack looks back at Mac, ‘You have been watching too much Lucifer.’</p><p>Mac smiles, ‘I have, but really I want to know, maybe we can even try it.’</p><p>‘Can I come back to that one? I have to think about it.’</p><p>‘Sure, no pressure.’ Mac stretches next to Jack, ‘I need to get ready for tonight. Will you come over?</p><p>‘Yeah, I think I will.’</p><p>‘Great, will see you then.’</p><p>Mac slides from between the white high count sheets, gloriously naked. Jack smiles while he ogles his boyfriend.</p><p>Boyfriend… who would have thought of that? A couple of months ago he was drifting, spiraling downwards and now he is here in Mac’s bed. It turned out Mac didn’t live in the loft above the club, he has a house far away from the club in the hills, it is cozy and nothing like the stylish loft. But he can understand why the loft is like it is, it is all part of the fantasy.</p><p>Mac always manages to surprise him. He can hear Mac finishing his shower and going down. When the front door closes, he makes himself comfortable again.</p><p>A fantasy? What would he like to do that he hasn’t tried yet? He knows their relationship is still pretty vanilla for Mac. Until now it has been mostly bondage and most of the time it was therapeutic, to take the edge of.</p><p>Jack closes his eyes and imagines Mac. He is wearing a torn jeans, cowboy boots and a singlet, showing parts of the tattoo. He wakes into the stables where Jack is already waiting for him. Mac takes his time to get him into tack. When his arm are bound behind his back in a leather sleeve, Mac starts the rest of the outfit. A butt plug with a gorgeous tail is slowly pushed in and Jack does his best to stay still. He is ground tied so he does his best to comply which isn’t always easy with the hooved boots. Balance is a fickle thing on these babies, but again, Mac only gives him the best and the copper hooved boots are fantastic looking. It also makes him bigger than Mac. As last Mac takes the bridle and Jack boys his head so Mac can fasten it around his head. The bridle is completed with blinders, so Jack can only see what is in front of him.</p><p>‘OK, you are ready, boy, let’s go.’ Mac gives a short tug on the reigns and Jack follows Mac outside, the only sound Mac’s boots and Jack copper hooves on the pavement of the stable. When they come outside Jack can see a mare tied to a breeding bench. Mac must feel his confusing.</p><p>‘Yeah boy, your semen is worth a lot of money. So go for it stud.’</p><p>But Jack doesn’t want to breed the mare who is snickering in anticipation. He can see her trying to look behind her but she too is wearing blinders. Jack steps backwards, not wanting to breed the mare.</p><p>‘Come on boy, you can do this.’ Mac gently pulls him towards the mare, but Jack turns away. He can also feel Mac is being careful that he doesn’t get stepped on now that Jack is trying to get away.</p><p>‘OK boy, I didn’t want to do this, but…’</p><p>All of a sudden Jack gets a dose of something up his nostrils and it feels like a rush through his body. His cock filling out almost immediately and he notices he sort of starts to prance in place. It earns him a chuckle form Mac.</p><p>‘More eager now, aren’t you?’</p><p>But when he is lead to the mare again, he backs off again.</p><p>‘Ok, you don’t want to breed the mare. No problem boy, but like I said before, your semen is worth a lot so I will have to collect it another way.’</p><p>A hand job will more than suffice, Jack thinks. But he thinks wrongly. Mac leads him to a pillory and fastens his neck in it, so he needs to stay bend over. He can imagine, this is going to hurt pretty quickly but he doesn’t have time to ponder over it, because Mac fastens a hobble around his legs, making sure, he can’t kick. Next he attaches a milking machine to his cock and turns it on. Jack moans, the machine sucks, squeezes and strokes all at the same time it seems and it feels amazingly good. This is just about as good as it gets. And it doesn´t take long before  he comes into the sleeve. Mac praises him and he thinks it is done, but Mac doesn´t turn the machine off. His second orgasm takes a bit longer, but is still pleasurable. His third and fourth are with the machine on a more aggressive setting making sure he is forced to come. But the forth ejaculation is dry.</p><p>‘Well, that is all you have for today, boy. Let’s get you back to the stable, I don’t think you have much energy left, have you?’</p><p> </p><p>Jack comes stroking himself, he takes a deep breath, God, it has been a while that he came this explosive. OK, so he has his fantasy, but is this something he is ready to share with Mac?</p><p>He looks at the alarm clock and is shocked to realize two hours have passed. He quickly leaves the bed and jumps in the shower. When he is finished his grooming he puts on his black jeans and dark purple shirt Mac likes. Walking downstairs he sees Mac’s driver is already waiting for him to drive him to the club. He is ready to tell Mac his fantasy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>